Les sept cités de Cibola
217 illustrant l'histoire et dessinée par Daan Jippes. |code inducks = W US 7-02 |nb planches = 28 |scénaristes = Carl Barks |dessinateurs = Carl Barks |première publication = Septembre 1954 Uncle Scrooge n 7 |première publication France = 1er trimestre 1976 Grands albums cartonnés Le Livre de Paris/Hachette n 4 }}Les sept cités de Cibola est une histoire en bandes dessinées de Carl Barks publiée en septembre 1954. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck et les Rapetou. Elle se déroule à Donaldville puis dans la cité perdue de Cibola. Synopsis Picsou est désespéré car il possède une part importante de tout ce qui rapporte de l'argent. Cependant, lorsqu'il part dans le désert chercher des pointes de flèche à revendre 50c pièce, il découvre une partie du trésor de Cibola. S'engage alors une course folle à laquelle les Rapetou prennent part. En coulisses Pour cette histoire, Carl Barks a été aidé par sa troisième épouse, Garé Barks, qui s'est chargé d'une partie de l'encrage. Comme la plupart des histoires de Picsou de cette période, ce récit n'avait pas de titre lors de sa publication. Ce n'est qu'à l'occasion de sa réédition dans The Best of Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge n 2 (1967) que l'aventure est intitulée The Seven Cities of Cibola. Pour construire ce superbe récit, Barks mélange les faits historiques et la légende. Divers éléments lui sont fournis par Al Koch, qui en 1954 dirige le bureau d'assistance sociale d'Indio, en Californie. Barks se rappelle : Barks rend hommage à Al Koch en le représentant dans la douzième page de l'histoire, en train de chasser, à coups de pied au derrière, les Rapetou d'un bâtiment à l'extérieur duquel est accroché le panneau Aid for the Poor - Riverside County Welfare (« Aide aux pauvres - Assistance sociale du comté de Riverside »). Notons au passage que, dans la première édition, les Rapetou portent d'inhabituels maillots blancs, fruits de l'inexpérience du coloriste. Barks précise de plus que . Quand il représente les sept cités, Barks s'inspire entre autre des habitats bâtis dans la roche aux alentours de l'an 1000 par les Indiens Anasazis à Mesa Verde (Colorado), constitués de deux cents « immeubles » parfois hauts de quatre étages et de trente-sept chambres rituelles appelées kivas. La séquence des planches neuf à douze, avec l'idole d'émeraude reliée à un mécanisme destructeur, a inspiré la scène d'ouverture du film de Steven Spielberg Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue. L'archéologue Indiana Jones pénètre dans un temple ancien en évitant de nombreux pièges mortels, mais en fin de compte, c'est lui-même qui déclenche un mécanisme caché et manque d'être écrasé par une énorme boule de pierre. Dans cette histoire, les numéros marqués sur les chandails des Rapetou commencent toujours par 176 mais les chiffres suivants continuent à varier : 001, 167, 301, 331, 360, 602, 616, 671, 716. Encore une fois, Barks reste délibérément vague quant au nombre effectif de Rapetou présents. À la douzième page, on en compte six tandis que dans le reste de l'histoire on n'en voit jamais plus de cinq. Compte tenu des différentes matricules, il devrait y en avoir au moins neuf. Lors de sa réédition en 1987 dans Uncle Scrooge n 217, l'histoire a droit à une couverture originale réalisée par le dessinateur néerlandais Daan Jippes. C'est la deuxième fois que Jippes se confronte aux Sept cités de Cibola, la première fois était en 1979 avec la couverture d'un album souple Oom Dagobert in « De 7 Steden van Cibola », septième d'une série consacrée aux exploits du canard le plus riche du monde. Les sept cités de Cibola marque également la première rencontre entre deux personnages clés de Donaldville : Picsou et Géo Trouvetou. Galerie d'images US7.jpg|Couverture de Uncle Scrooge n 7 où est parue l'histoire, réalisée par Carl Barks. licu7.gif|Couverture de The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 7 reprenant une case de Carl Barks sur une idée de Bruce Hamilton. hr.MK66.jpg|Couverture de la revue brésilienne Mickey n 77 illustrant l'histoire, dessinée par Jorge Kato. hr.BH33.jpg|Couverture de la revue danoise Bedste historier om Anders And n 33 reprenant la première case de l'histoire. hr.od7.jpg|Couverture de Oom Dagobert, avonturen van een Steenrijke Eend n 7 illustrant l'histoire et réalisée par Daan Jippes. GS252.jpg|Couverture de l'album australien Giant n 252 illustrant l'histoire. dt3.jpg|Couverture de la revue australienne Ducktales, os Caçadores de Aventuras n 3 illustrant l'histoire. Le crayonné est de Moacir Rodrigues Soares. pm332.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa publiée dans Picsou Magazine n 322 dans le cadre de la série Les inédits de Don Rosa. licu7.jpg|Illustration pour The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 7 reprenant une case de Carl Barks, sur une idée de Bruce Hamilton. Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire des Rapetou Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Publiée en 1954